


That's right (my type)

by kaiffogato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiffogato/pseuds/kaiffogato
Summary: Sehun got into an accident and a boyfriend along the way.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	That's right (my type)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, My first baby! I hope you enjoy it. ♥  
> English is not my first language, excuses for my errors. :)

As he was walking to the parking lot, he can already spot of tuff of brown hair sticking out like a sore thumb in the throng of students rushing to get into their fancy cars. No, it's not like his friend sticks like a sore thumb. It is just that he always has his eyes (the apple of his eyes) on his best friend. 

Upon seeing his best friend wildly waving at him, he's glad that he cannot see him blushing right now. 

"Hey! You're late hunnie, I've been waiting here for like 5 minutes" Jongin pouts. Damn, he is really cute, please stop. 

Sehun smirks and proceeds to ruffle Jongin's hair "Yeah, I'm sorry I had to give back the book I borrowed from Irene". 

Jongin furrowed his brows and pouts intensely. Why is he giving me that expression, please be careful with my heart. "Why are you always talking to her, she's not even from your class."

"Why not? She became my friend last year. Don't worry you still have the position as Sehun's official best friend." Sehun quickly says. Poor Jongin doesn't even know that Irene has been giving Sehun bits of advice on how to confess to his best friend when she caught him putting love notes on his best friend's locker last year. 

"You ready for a ride?" Sehun smirks.

"You're gonna ride your bike without your helmet? You know how slippery it is since the road is still wet from the broken fire hydrant on the 3rd street" 

Sehun shrugs."They still haven't fixed it. I actually thought they did, that's why I didn't bother to bring one."

"You moron, one day, you'll get into an accident with that mindset of yours." His best friend shakes his head as he mounts his bike. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sehun shouted as he mounted his bike to chase his best friend. 

Sehun's parents know that his only wish for his upcoming 16th birthday is his brother's car. They have this tradition of passing hand-me-down cars, even though it is not brand new, his brother took care of it well so it still looks fresh.

And maybe when he has his own car, he can pick up Jongin and ride together to school. And instead of riding a bike home, maybe they can stop for a milkshake or some cozy cafes first before riding home in his car. Damn, that sounds like what boyfriends /would/ do. 

Before he could continue his daydreaming, he didn't expect a car cutting his lane causing him to press the brake. It did work however, the road is wet and slippery causing him to collide with a car parked on the corner that sent him flying from his bike. 

He fell in a loud thud on the road. His head is spinning, and he can hear the people gasping and his best friend shrieking. 

Before he can close his eyes, he slightly feels taps on his cheek. "Sehun, hunnie, don't sleep please. The ambulance is here, please wake up." His face is red, it looks like he is crying. He still looked beautiful. Sehun closed his eyes as he hears the sound of the ambulance siren gradually getting louder. 

He woke up with a groan. "Sehun! You're awake! Sir, he's already awake." Jongin squeaked. "Hang in there, we are near the hospital."

As he opens his eyes, he can feel that he is inside the moving vehicle. Everything is blurry, he can't even recognize the face of his best friend and the nurse currently bandaging his head. 

"He is currently losing a lot of blood, we need to get him a blood transfusion. You're his friend right? Do you know his blood type so I can coordinate with the staff immediately." The nurse asks Jongin. 

"Uhm." Jongin recalled so hard but he couldn't remember if Sehun mentioned his blood type at all.

His best friend doesn't know what his blood type is, it is not the type of topic they talked about. 

Jongin leaned forward to Sehun as he held his hand tightly. "Sehun, what's your type? I don't really know how to answer the nurse." 

"Brown-haired, has a cute pout, kind-hearted, a bit lean, will laugh at my jokes..." Sehun mumbled with a groan. 

The nurse snorted. Why does it sound like he is trying not to laugh, Sehun vaguely wondered. 

Jongin startles in Sehun's response. That sounds really familiar. "Uhm, sir, something is wrong with my friend's head." His best friend choked who looks like he is about to cry again. 

The nurse reassures his crying best friend that they are near the hospital in a minute as Jongin called Sehun's brother who's working at the said hospital. 

Sehun can feel Jongin's warm hand tightly holding his. So this is what it feels, it felt heavenly. 

Speaking of heaven, he can feel his eyelids are getting heavier and he hopes that when he wakes up again, he doesn't want to see some golden gate filled with clouds. 

He felt hot, he's sweating. Why? If it is not the heaven he is talking about, maybe he's under it. No, he hasn't even told Jongin about his feelings. 

Amid slightly panicking, Sehun slowly woke up, only to see his best friend sleeping on the chair beside him, with his hand still on top of his. 

Sehun squirmed on his bed, wanting to remove the thick bandage on his head. Ah, that's why he is sweating. 

He hears the door opening and clicking shut when he sees his brother walking up to him with a tray of food. Jongin slowly rouses up due to the sound of the door. He looks adorable with his puffy eyes and pout on his lips. 

"Hyung, what happened? How did I get here?" Sehun asks as he carefully sits up. 

"Sehun, you had an accident, you crashed into a car and injured your head. Jongin called me and rushed you to the emergency room because you need a blood transfusion." His brother tells him calmly with Jongin nodding his head in agreement while rubbing his tear-streaked eye. "You're lucky, Jongin is with you, and I am on my shift today, you really need to be careful in riding that bike of yours. 

"Mom went hysterical and dad had to stop her from rushing to the emergency room during the blood transfusion procedure with me."

"Where are they?" 

"Oh, they went home to get your clothes and other things. Fortunately, your best friend here volunteered to stay with you while mom and dad are out." His brother says while pointing to Jongin who's blushing furiously. 

"Hyung, hunnie, is my responsibility because I'm with him when the accident happened." His best friend says while slightly tapping on the top of his hands. 

In a slightly commanding tone, his brother says "Okay I will leave you two for now, I have to check another patient. And you, Jongin, please go home when our parents return." 

Jongin nods rapidly as he gets scared with his best friend's brother. 

"Cute." Sehun muttered under his breath while looking at his best friend's comical reaction." 

"What did you say?" Jongin scoffs. 

"I didn't say anything." Sehun shrugs. He knows he's really good at acting in situations like this. 

His best friend looked at him as if wanting to ask more but he still let it slide. 

Jongin carefully rubs his thumb on his while holding his hand as he asks him. "Are you really okay now? I swear, I cried the whole way inside the ambulance." 

"Yeah, I heard that. I couldn't even identify if the siren was from the ambulance or you." Sehun laughs.

His best friend flashes him again with his adorable pout. "I'm just really worried when you're all bloodied up. I should've let you have my helmet before we left school, I'm sorry." 

"What are you apologizing for, it is not your fault. And if the accident happened to you instead of me, I don't know what I am going to do, you know that I really li… care… for you, Jongin." Sehun winces as he raises his voice to Jongin. 

They both blushed with Sehun's revelation. 

"So do you remember when I asked you about your type? You're blood type? I wasn't clear on that, sorry." His best friend asks meekly. 

"Oh, I did not remember telling you about my blood typ–." He stopped mid-sentence when he recalled what he answered to his best friend. 

What the–Did he just answer what his type was, which were the qualities of his pretty best friend that he likes for a long time. No, no, no, it can't be. 

Sehun slowly bows his head. "Uhm, about that I–." 

Before he could say anything, his best friend shushed him by pecking on his lips. 

Oh wow, that felt way too good, his lips are so soft on his even for a short second. 

"Hunnie, tell me the truth. Are you my secret admirer? The one who puts love notes and compliments inside my locker. You know me, I have a good memory and I remembered in some of the notes mentioning my brown hair, my cute pout, my funny laugh, and physique. You said those exact words inside the ambulance." Jongin says with his cheeks and tip of his ears tinted in pink. 

Is this real, did Jongin just find out that he's his secret admirer? Screw heaven or hell, it is the end of his world. 

Sehun only slowly nods with a dumbfounded expression for he did not know what to reply to his best friend. 

His best friend leans forward again so that his face is near his. "You know I was confused at first who really was my secret admirer, I ignored most of his date invitations because I already like someone. Someone who has blonde hair, mesmerizing eyes, soft lips, and to add, an amazing ass. Someone who always wake me up when the classes are over, who I rode bike with everyday, the one who always notice me in the crowd, the one who embraces me when the horror movie is too much to handle, and ultimately, the one who said that he cares for me a few minutes ago, though he almost said he likes me." Jongin giggles. 

"Y-you like me? Oh wow, please tell me I'm not dead yet. This is a dream come true." Sehun muttered while tapping his cheek just to test if his hand won't go through his body. He sighs in relief, he's glad he is not a soul with unfinished business or in some matrix glitch. He seriously needs to lay off from watching too many horror and sci-fi movies. 

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you the truth, I'm scared you will reject me if I confess as Sehun."

"I've liked you for a long time, hearing your confession feels like my heart is going to burst. And that's right, you're my type, everything about you is endearing. Will you be my boyfriend?" Sehun confesses. He bravely looks at his best friend straight in the eye. Jongin is a blushing mess. 

Before his best friend can say anything, the doorknob jiggled. Why did Hyung lock the door? 

"Jongin, my dear? Are you awake? Can you please unlock the door." He can hear his mother's confused voice. 

Jongin focuses back on him then gives him a smile that lits up Sehun's world ever since. "Of course, I would love to." He held his face and kissed him again. Ah, he's never going to get tired of this feeling. "You know, I'm expecting a date when you've recovered." His best friend winks at him. 

Cue the fireworks in his chest and butterflies wildly dancing in his stomach. 

Jongin stands up to unlock the door. Sehun follows his best friend, no, his boyfriend's every step. "Oh my bad, sorry Mrs. Oh, I just woke up." His best friend's acting is more believable than his. 

"That's fine, you should get home, dear. You're mother called me, she's worried, but I explained everything to her. So off you go." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Oh." He proceeds to get his bag and walks up to Sehun. He caressed his cheeks. "I'll be back tomorrow, rest well, Sehunnie." 

Sehun returns the smile that his boyfriend flashed as he leans into his touch. 

He looks at him lovingly as his boyfriend leaves and closes the door. 

"What was that?" His mom asked. 

Sehun giggles and shakes his head as he closes his eyes. He can still feel Jongin's soft lips on his. Slowly, he's drifting to sleep. 

What an eventful day. He just got into an accident and a boyfriend in one day. 

\-----

Bonus

"Hyung, hyung! This is Jongin, I-I'm with Sehun when he got into an accident, Is he-is he okay?" Jongin says in between choked sobs as he ran toward Sehun's brother. 

Sehun's brother just got out of the room to let Sehun rest. "Hey, he's fine now, nothing fatal. The doctor said he will wake up in a few hours" He pats Jongin's hair. 

"Thank God, I-I thought I'm never going to have a chance to tell him what I feel." Jongin doesn't really care even if his best friend's brother heard everything. 

Sehun's brother hums in response. "Okay, I'll let you in but you have to be quiet and let him rest for a while."

Jongin suddenly jumps and hugs Sehun's brother, he thanked him multiple times which is causing a scene in the hospital lobby. 

"Thank you, Hyung! I owe you a lot."

"Calm down kid." He smiled and ruffled Jongin's hair. "His room is over there. Off you go and make Sehun happy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new in writing fic. I would appreciate comments and advice on how to improve my writing! here's my new twitter account because twitter "s" worded my old fanacc.  
> Don't forget to support Suho's album! and thank you for reading! ♥♥♥


End file.
